


Launch Day

by Av_bio



Series: Vintage Warblers Au [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alan Shepard (Mentioned), Female Jeff Sterling, Freedom 7 launch, Jeff being a nerd, Jeff's Mother, back at it again with the 60s au, but this time, i include a event that happens in the 60s, who'd have thunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Av_bio/pseuds/Av_bio
Summary: The day Jess has been waiting for has finally arrived
Series: Vintage Warblers Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096331
Kudos: 2





	Launch Day

1961

Jess was 12, sitting in front of the tv with her mother, Heather, the day she had been waiting for had finally come, May 5th, the day Alan Shepard would go to space, the first american to space. As soon as Jess had heard that they were attempting space travel she was obsessed, every week she would read the newspapers, cutting out any space related news and sticking it in to her journal that she has dubbed the space journal, full to the brim of newspaper clippings and notes from the radio and tv about NASA. She knew she would have to buy more of these journals, she had a feeling NASA would definitely want to do more than just get to space. Her journal had pictures of all the Mercury 7 astronauts and any information about them. She found LIFE magazine would be doing articles on all of them so she decided to start collecting any that involved any of them. They had been sitting in front of the tv for a few hours already, there had been some delays to the launch, it left Jess on edge, her journal on her lap, writing down any bits of information from the reporters. 

\-----

After another hour the reporter said that the launch was going to begin in a few minutes, this is the moment Jess had been waiting for.

Her mother went to get the camera to take a picture of the moment her daughter sees the moment she has been talking about for months. Seeing her daughter this happy has been a treat for Heather and seeing her really enjoy something really makes her happy. 

‘Mum! Come quick, it's about to start!’ She hears Jess shout from the other room, she quickly grabs the camera and makes her way to the other room, getting comfy on the chair behind where Jess is sat, camera at the ready.

‘10!’ They both start, ‘9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!’ 

And the rocket went, up and up and up. The silence from the tv, the tension in the air, Heather taking a picture quickly before going back to staring at the tv in awe, seeing the rocket fly through the atmosphere.

This went on till the tv had confirmation that Alan Shepard was in fact in space.

‘Yes!’ Jess shouted, startling Heather, ‘He made it!’ 

Jess jumped up and went to go hug her mother.

This was the best day of her life.


End file.
